moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - Series 6 Extras
Episode 1 - The Impossible Astronaut This episode is primarily set between Washington and Florida in 1969 and marks the debut of one of the Doctor's deadliest enemies: the Silence. * As the episode begins, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River are enjoying a lakeside picnic when what appears to be an astronaut emerges from the lake. The Doctor approaches this stranger which raises its arm and shoots him. As the Doctor begins his regeneration cycle, the astronaut shoots again, this time killing him for good, or so it would appear. Later on, after the Doctor's body has been burned, River, Rory and Amy reconvene in a diner and notice that they had all been given numbered envelopes inviting them there. They find that the "number 1" envelope was given to the Doctor, who suddenly emerges from the diner's bathroom and is none the wiser about what has taken place, meaning that the Doctor who was killed was a future version of him. * Amy visits the bathroom in the White House where she encounters a Silent. Coming between them is a ditzy woman called Joy who looks at the Silent but forgets ever seeing it when she looks away. The Silent conjures a blast of electricity and disintegrates Joy before telling Amy to give the Doctor a message. Episode 2 - Day of the Moon This episode continues where the previous episode left off. * Canton Delaware is investigating an abandoned children's home where he is confronted by a Silent. Equipped with a nano-recording device implanted in his hand, Delaware marks the encounter on the device before drawing his gun and shooting the Silent. The Silent survives but is taken prisoner by the US government, and during its interrogation it states to Delaware about how its kind have been ruling Earth in secret for thousands of years and that humanity should kill them all on sight. Delaware records this statement using Amy's mobile phone which the Doctor later transmits during the Apollo 11 moon landing. Half a billion humans see this post-hypnotic suggestion, thus triggering the worldwide execution of the Silent occupying force. * River shoots ten Silents as she and the Doctor rescue a captive Amy. Episode 5 - The Rebel Flesh This episode takes place on 22nd century Earth. * Inside St. John's Monastery, which has become a factory, Jennifer Lucas playfully nudges her co-worker Buzzer as he stands on the edge of a vat of acid. This causes Buzzer to stumble into the acid, but as he dissolves he sounds more irritated than anything else, making annoyed remarks to his colleagues. It is revealed moments later that Buzzer is alive and well and that the individual who fell into the acid was a clone created from programmable organic matter known as "the Flesh". * The Doctor tries to broker a peace between the Gangers and their human counterparts, but his efforts are dashed when an angry Miranda Cleaves starts threatening everyone with an electrical probe. The Buzzer Ganger tries rushing at Miranda only for her to electrocute him with 40,000 volts, killing him instantly. Episode 6 - The Almost People This episode is the second half of the story begun in The Rebel Flesh. * Rory and Jennifer happen upon a pile of defective Gangers that have all been fused together, left to rot but still technically alive. * In order to manipulate Rory into helping her, the Jennifer Ganger engineers a scenario in which to gain his trust. She creates another Ganger in her likeness and the two of them appear to fight each other in order to fool Rory into thinking that one of them is the human Jennifer. The second Jennifer Ganger is knocked off a ledge and into a puddle of acid, causing her to melt. * At the end of the episode, the Doctor reveals that Amy has been replaced by a Ganger. The Ganger Amy had been planted in the TARDIS a long time ago, most likely during "The Impossible Astronaut", while the real Amy has been held captive by Madame Kovarian and the Silence. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to destabilise the molecular bonds of the Flesh, causing the Amy Ganger to melt. Episode 7 - A Good Man Goes To War This episode takes place on the asteroid base Demon's Run in the 52nd century and partially reveals the origins of River Song. This episode also introduces three allies of the Doctor: the Silurian detective Madame Vastra, her maid and spouse Jenny Flint, and the Sontaran nurse Strax. * At the start of the episode, Rory has boarded a Cyber Legion ship and uses the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to bypass all of the Cybermen's security. When he reaches the ship's command level, he asks the Cyber-Leader where Amy is being held. He also states that he has a message from the Doctor. When the Cyber-Leader asks what the message is, the Cyber ships seen outside the viewport window suddenly explode. Evidently, the Doctor had sabotaged the vessels as he attempted to gain information from the Cybermen. * In London, 1888, Vastra returns to her manor after closing a case. Apparently, she killed infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper and ate him. * Though the Doctor and his allies capture Demon's Run, the Church left behind several Headless Monks before being forced to abandon the base. A pair of monks step out of an elevator shaft and kill two Silurian guards. * The Doctor's friends fight off the attacking Headless Monks. * Amy and Rory's baby Melody is taken by Madame Kovarian where she will be raised as a weapon against the Doctor. The baby in Amy's arms is merely a Flesh avatar, and upon Kovarian's command, melts into inert Flesh. Episode 8 - Let's Kill Hitler This episode takes place in Germany, 1938. * Erich Zimmerman - A loyal Nazi general portrayed by Phillip Rham. The crew of the Teselecta choose to imitate him and they shrink him down, beaming him aboard the robot. The Teselecta's antibodies then kill the miniaturised Zimmerman. Episode 12 - Closing Time This episode is set in Colchester, England in 2011 and sees the return of Craig Owens, the Doctor's flatmate from the fifth series episode "The Lodger". * Shona - An employee of the department store Sanderson & Grainger portrayed by Seroca Davis. In the episode's pre-title scene, she is closing up shop when she discovers a Cyberman standing in a dressing stall. She is never seen again and was presumably converted into a Cyberman herself. * Craig is concerned about what the Doctor is investigating while he is posing as a shop assistant and the Doctor lists three people who had disappeared over the past week. These individuals were all likely converted into Cybermen. * George - A security guard at Sanderson & Grainger played by Christopher Obi. He is knocked out by a Cyberman and the Doctor finds his body only to get knocked out himself. The Doctor later wakes up to find George is gone, having been taken away for Cyber-conversion. * The Cybermen attempt to convert Craig into a Cyber-Controller, but as the conversion begins Craig hears the cries of his infant son Alfie. Craig's brief connection with the Cybermen causes them to experience his powerful emotions which overloads their emotional inhibitors, causing them to self-destruct. Episode 13 - The Wedding of River Song This episode takes place in an alternate reality where all of history is happening at the same time. This is the result of an attempt to prevent the pre-ordained death of the Doctor. * Shortly after the Doctor arrives at Area 52, hundreds of captive Silents break out of their holding cells and start attacking everyone in sight. One frightened and confused soldier is struck dead by a Silent electrical blast. * The eye drives being worn by River's soldiers start to emit electrical feedback, causing one technician and three soldiers to keel over dead. * Three Silents break into the Area 52 command centre and are about to kill Rory when Amy bursts in with an assault rifle and shoots the creatures dead. * The Doctor and River kiss and their contact aborts the temporal bubble, causing time and space to return to normal. History records that the Doctor dies at Lake Silencio in Utah, 2011, but the Doctor borrows the shape-changing Tesselecta robot to "fill in" for him. As far as the universe at large is aware, the Doctor does die. This allows the Doctor to fade away into obscurity with no one being the wiser. Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Extras Category:Doctor Who